Eye to Eye
by Zkname
Summary: Naruto has come to terms on calling it quits to a long carrier, before doing so he figured why not pay it back and teach the next generation. In doing so he runs into another blond that may very well be the reason he might just stick around. An old flame decides to resurface and old habits die hard as two bitter rivals find themselves doing it all over again. 3 Way Relationship
1. Chapter 1

Retirement?

What?

No…

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he ruffled his blond mane that looked so much like his father's now. He let out a small yawn as he stared at the setting sun over the horizon in Konoha. He was in his apartment, same one he's had his entire life now. Just as bare as it has been for years now, minus a few books scattered on the floor here and there. It wasn't messy per say if you were thinking in the manner if messy correlated with dirty, no it was messy but very clean. He was sitting on his window still on the poorer side of the slums, right next to him was another building and right under him was an alleyway. The twenty year old was hitting his reenlistment year. Ninja's that went into the military get to retire or reenlist after 10 years of service, after the first initial reenlistment it get pumped down to every four years.

The reason the first one was so long was due to the fact that your military applications spent ten years training you to be within their ranks and they expect ten years paid back for it, after that it was all overtime and your village is all the more grateful. The reason so many Nin usually stay Nin for life is due to the fact that they know nothing else. That and a hard life of constant adrenaline packed with lots of memories, bonds, and funerals tent to make someone readjust to normal society that much more difficult. Going from someone who spit fireballs the sizes of houses to someone that herded cattle and mended grass didn't sound that appealing to anyone. So Ninja that didn't reenlist were quite rare if they didn't have some incurable disease or were no longer able to operate as a Ninja.

The blond exhaled the cigarette in his mouth and went back to holding it in between his right index and ring finger. He was shirtless, due to the fact that he was in the privacy of his own home albeit currently displaying to anyone who would look up in his direction. The thing was it was summer in Konoha and it may not compare to Suna but it got pretty fucking hot. He was in his blue Jounin pants with his taped up feet that were currently free of their blue sandals. The wind picked up and took his plume of smoke exiting his lips high into the sky. His blond hair moved slowly with it as well.

Staring at the giant fireball descend further into its sleep he pondered really going through with it. His goals of being Hokage were no longer in his agenda, he achieved everything he was trying to be by becoming Hokage. He was well known, his presence now demanded acknowledgement and he became powerful, so powerful he was respected and feared by all military applications around the world. He was so known people in Suna all the way to the Mist came up and shook his hand. He was on everyone's hit list, labeled to be so strong people were to run away on sight if an enemy were to encounter him. These were the reasons he wanted to become Hokage, but now that he accomplished it all without having to put the robes on, he found it pointless to done those garments now. In all his time as Ninja Naruto has come to realize all ranking up meant anymore was just the same shit with an albeit busier schedule and longer field times.

He was getting tired of the same retrieve this item, protect this person, steal this weapon, assassinate this man, etc, etc, etc. It was as if his life was like one of those quest board games some kids down the road loved to play in which they constantly got their heroes to go on quests in exchange for becoming stronger and richer. It sounded nice but Naruto had become so bored with it. He never thought he'd get tired of donning his head band and going out to make his people proud. If anything he's done that and then some.

Destroyed a cultist group help bent on world destruction? Check.

Single handedly stopped a pierced up psycho that destroyed and killed half his village, then got him to restore everything and bring back everyone back to life?... Check.

Was proclaimed by the world to be the hero of the Fourth Shinobi war by all over the world? Check.

Stopped Obito and Madara? Check and Check.

'I did it for her… I just wanted to see her smile, laugh, hell even get angry at me like she used to… it didn't matter.. no I just wanted her to live… that's all.. that's also why'

Obito's final words sinking into him as his blue ball of energy sunk further unto his torso. The man appeared as if he was seeing the past as he dug his chakra to his breaking point and yanked out his heart, the blond could have sworn he saw a brown haired woman with purple markings on her face hugging and burying her face into the back of Obito's torso before everything went white. The blond just wished he'd die with as a content expression as that man did that day. He may have been scorned by the rest of the world for his actions but the blond will give him respect none the less. He perfectly understood what the man felt like and sympathized that all he wanted to do is built a world where the person he loved the most would be back in his arms. Wherever that poor soul ended the blond hoped he was back in the arms of that person.

Shaking his head off he took another drag of his smoke and shivered with ease at the nicotine calming his nerves. Back to the subject at hand and the impressive resume he's stacked on, that earned him the highest honor his village could bestow on one of their Ninja. He was proclaimed with the title of 'Hero of the Will of Fire' by his very own Hokage. It came with an emblem and several other distinguished medals and accolades he earned in the war. Needless to say he was a well-respected veteran.

Lately though he had been recalling his time with his old mentor who rest his soul was no longer among the living. The two year trip around the world was quite possibly the best time of his life and if he could do anything revolving time travel he'd go back to those days. The sights and sounds of the world, he wanted to go see them again. Not just the rural end of areas he was forced to take on missions but actually travel down a city or village without the nagging pestering of work behind his head. Not needing to constantly look over his shoulder for fear of being compromised, he just wanted that same nostalgic feeling he did when he traveled with Jiraiya. In two years he had the option to do just that without being labeled AWOL and be hunted down by his own people. Which no doubt they would, Naruto was as a high end merchandise as the forbidden scroll.

Retirement huh?

He decided then and there that, that is what he was going to do. He was fed up with it all; being a ninja had become mundane cycle of repetition. He loved Konoha but just longed to see more, travel the world until something catches his fancy. There was really nothing hindering him to this place anymore anyway. His teammate was back behind these walls, albeit he could no longer be a ninja due to his last battle with Naruto. The blond warned him, it was after his fight with the two Uchiha's that Sasuke found it fit to put an end to the dispute over who should be Hokage. At the time he had recently just finished getting burned by Madara's eyes and the blond knew if the man strained anymore chakra he could severe his chakra system.

The stubborn proud dumb ass paid no heed and went all out. He really should have known the outcome as Naruto cut through him after finally getting fed up with holding back for the Uchiha's sake. Needless to say he was inoperable as a Ninja. Many people were pleased by that news seeing as Sasuke didn't have the best track record with other people. The blond questioned the man's sanity when he woke in the hospital days later and was told the news, all he did was laugh while holding the biggest shit eating grin afterward. He told the blond that he just found it ironic how karma worked considering all he did to obtain that power only for it to be stripped. The man couldn't even activate his Sharingan anymore; he was put at ease when the nurses told him he could still pass on the genetics needed for it.

As for his other teammate, she threw herself into work for some reason. After the war the amount of casualties was unprecedented, she was working around the clock hour after hour. After that fiasco finally dimed down and the blond had a normal conversation with her, he found out she volunteered to be the head medic at their hospital. Meaning her days hopping from tree to tree to the next mission were behind her. Naruto hinted at her or more suggested Sakura should talk to Sasuke. He never caught the solemn look she gave him when he brought that up. The reason he did was the fact that he felt all that hard work he did to bring that man back and never resort to killing him despite all the opportunity needed to be paid back somehow.

It was bittersweet really, he knew the end result of his promise to Sakura that day would mean she would be with him but to see her happy especially as a kid back than was all he ever wanted. It didn't happen as quickly as Naruto thought it would have, he at least thanked her for not just jumping on the Uchiha's bones first thing when he got back. It was like she was trying to prove a point that she longer had feelings for him by not giving in so easily but that was just wishful thinking on the blond. He never resolved the issues pertaining to their feelings and where they stood with one another afterward either, but the blond merely assumed those feelings were just his imagination, that woman only ever loved one man after all.

Needless to say the blond doesn't keep much in contact with his old team. Sakura was no longer an active duty Nin who no doubt avoided him like a plague, Sasuke was a civilian now, and Kakashi did his own thing, he dropped in time to time though just to see how things have been. His village achieved peace, everyone was moving with their lives and no threats of great cataclysm seemed to be surfacing any time soon.

Retirement…..

Yes indeed.

/

"You wanna be a Jounin instructor?!"

"Yeah what's so surprising about that?"

"Naruto just the other day I was prepping your papers to go to Anbu headquarters"

"Yeah well I wanna be a team leader instead"

The blond Hokage rubbed her temple as the Uzumaki sat across from her with a bored expression, legs crossed lazily like a man and head tilted to the side. The reason the Hokage wanted Naruto in the Anbu so bad was due to the fact that it was last requirement he needed to become Hokage, she thought she was pretty clear with him on that the last time she saw him. The reason being a future Hokage could understand what he/she asks of his/her soldiers when they make whatever call was needed. For a future Hokage to understand the dark side of things.

"Naruto all this is doing is slowing you're progress for my seat, I know it will look good on your resume that you taught fresh Genins but Anbu is the path that will-"

"I don't care I'm telling you forthright that I don't want Anbu and it's my right to decline under the Ninja code. What I want is transfer over to the Jounin teaching division and get assigned a team"

The hard blue eyes clashed against Tsunade's brown, both eyebrows forward, teeth clenched, and both restraining not to hurt the other. With a defeated sigh the Hokage slumped in her seat and once more rubbed her temples this young Ninja would be the end of her she swore to god. Sitting up again on her seat she rummaged through her desk pulling out a sake bottle and a set of papers, she reluctantly gave what would have been a great Anbu operative papers for a more bumped down prestige. It was odd really most that become instructors become so reluctantly and because their orders told them to do it.

There wasn't any hesitation with the signing as Naruto did so quickly and poised as soon as he was done he stood up. Awaiting his briefing, Tsunade took a shot right from the bottle and slammed the stamp of approval so hard the desk actually gained a couple cracks from that small action. The blond knew she would be pissed, if he went the other route it was only a couple months before it was officially proclaimed he would be Hokage. This small action means he'll have to complete his contract with the teaching division which ran about a year to two and then he would have to go through the Anbu anway.

"All the Jounin instructors will be here tonight at 2100, form there you can get you pick of the mil from the graduates"

With a nod the blond turned around and began making his way out.

"Naruto"

The blond stopped at the door and merely turned his head over his shoulder.

"Care to tell me why you suddenly wanted this at least?"

"…"

"…?"

"Figured I'd pass it along before…."

"Before?..."

"Nothing never mind, just thought it was an experience I just had to go through is all."

"Right"

The Hokage let out in almost a whisper as she heard the click of her door and stared at the place he stood with a leer. Something wasn't right here and there was something he wasn't telling her. That much she was certain, while cupping her face with her palm and tapping her cheek with her index finger she could only wonder just what that could be.

Naruto gave a half impish grin to all the people that greeted him as he walked along Konoha's roads. He had his hands in his pockets and was deep in thought as he headed nowhere in particular. At the end of the day he just couldn't break it down to her and tell her his real intentions. He didn't know how'd she'd react, he was not a man to be afraid of most things but her disappointed face was one of them. He had two years to break it to her hopefully not on the exact same he plans on doing it.

/

The Jounin instructors were chatting it up in the Hokage office all over there conversations left and right. The alcohol loving woman shifted through various papers and thanked her Chunin assistants as they ran in and out of the office with document after document. The place was abuzz with wonderment on what their subordinates would be like, if they would get some from well-respected clans or students that were showing prestige. Amongst that group was a nervous Yamanaka known for her interrogation skills and odd ball Ninja techniques. Ino had grown tall over the years, well taller than the typical Konoha female. She wore the classical Jounin get up and flat jacket, with black sandals and crossed her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently. The clothing did wonders to hide her well-endowed bust but her big rear a certain pink haired witch liked pointing out was not as lucky. Her long blond bang still covered her right eye and her greenish blue turquoise eye looked determined.

She couldn't believe she got accepted into becoming a Jounin instructor after volunteering six months ago. She thought for sure they forgot about her application but was shocked when she received her new orders a week ago. She was ecstatic at finally achieving one of her goals but nervous as all holy hell, she did not want to fuck this up. Over a little off to her right was an old pal she would have never guessed would want to be a teacher. Kiba brunette sporadic mane bristled every time he laughed with a couple of other female Jounin. One thing that hadn't changed was that he was still a hound when it came to the opposite sex.

She remembered hearing from her father how Kiba's mother was yanking her hair out when the boy wouldn't pucker down and select a mate already. Shamelessly running after young tight tale left and right, merely doing the act but not conceiving results for his efforts. She wanted grandchildren and his playboying around wasn't exactly yielding results. The woman sweat dropped at the remembrance of that but none the less tried not to laugh at the man's antics. He was always a horn dog, but give a horn dog a great body and great charisma, and you get a horn dog that gets it in. Kiba like everyone donned their Jounin attire, people stopped talking briefly and that made the Yamanaka curious as she looked over to the source of the disruption.

Walking in was Konoha's knight in shining amour himself as he walked in and nodded towards all the dumbfounded looks presented his way. Many wondering what a man of his caliber was doing here of all places. Soon the whole place irrupted in whispers in wonderment of what the hero was doing here. The blond ignored them and looked around. Ino must have been staring to long because their eyes intersected and locked. Her greenish blue locked with his deep blues and he smiled while waving at her. She hadn't seen Naruto that much lately, always on a mission or ten. Every little get together he never shows up mainly because of that fact. This was the first time she's gotten a good look at him in probably over six months give or take. He looked a LOT like his father albeit with three whisker marks on each cheek, yes everyone knew he was the son of the fourth.

"Ino Yamanaka we I'll be damned never took you for one to do this, figured you'd stay with the interrogation department"

She must have been in a daze because the blond was standing right in front of her. Normally when it came to most men Ino was relatively the same height standing around 5'7 to 5'8 but Naruto was solid 6'0 tall.

"Well this was always something I wanted to do and you only ever get one shot at it so I figured why not"

The blond returned warmly, Naruto slightly surprised by the warm and not witty snide remarks he remembers Ino always using. Now that he thought about was Ino always this so femininely. If you'd be walking down the street and you saw this female walking by, the only thing your head would say was 'Woman'. He must have been caught because when he came too, she had a cocked eyebrow and smirk on her thin glossy lips.

"Distracted by something Uzumaki?"

See, that's the Ino he knew, a fully grown woman, that knew what she had and had no shame in knowing what she had. A complete blond bombshell that broke hearts left and right.

"You could say that, it's not often you see hair so silken white with blond"

He said chuckling running his fingertips through the bang that covered her right eye. Normally any other man, like say that Inuzuka over there, did that sort of action and she would have rewarded them with a nice hard kick through the groin. The fellow blond in front of her though just kept it so classy and gentlemen like the action never even popped up in her head. Besides she was far more patient with men than a certain pink haired brute.

"Flattery gets you nowhere Uzumaki dear"

"Oh all I was doing was stating facts"

'oh he's sweet' she thought as she actually let out some laughter from her lips.

This must have finally alerted Kiba of the new presence and his acknowledgement was rather boisterous as it always was with most of his people.

"NARUTO! Buddy good to see ya man how long's it been?"

"Kiba"

The blond stated flatly as he patted the Inuzuka's back as he got him a bear hug. Both men pulling away he could see the dog's hair had gotten sporadic and spikey all over. His big shit eating grin hadn't changed a bit over the years and he had the same red tribal markings on each cheek.

"Hey man don't tell me you signed up to teach?"

"Heh yeah, it's why I'm here"

"Shit they got you? Figured they'd place you in the spec ops considering you got the best track record here"

"Nah signed up to do this actually"

"Really, well this is great we got three of us representing our graduating class now, how about some rounds just the three in celebration what you too say?"

Both blondes sighed inwardly as they gave awkward smiles to the outspoken Kujo. They agreed since they had nothing better planned. Ino was now a Jounin instructor, regardless of the team she gets passes or not she was now in the teaching division so her interrogation duties were over. Naruto likewise had a now more brisk schedule to work with and he had to something with his free time other than training. Kiba was definitely curious about what Naruto had been up too and all the recent crazy adventures he'd been on since then. Maybe share some war stories over some beers like they were later tonight.

"Alright, Alright settle down on this sheet are all the graduates, each one of you will pick three"

They all nodded as it was the standard for a Nin team.

"Ok in typical fashion, normally we all pick from this bundle of sticks and the one who draws the red end gets his or her pick"

Again everyone nodded.

"However in traditional fashioned the most suited among gets first pick, that would be the one with the most prowess amongst you Ninja that being said Naruto Uzumaki you may chose first"

Again everyone saw it fit he would, albeit with a bit chagrin. Normally this meant that the rookie of the year was chosen right off the bat and since the rule that the dead last had to follow that person was abolished since Tsunade took over, they were picked hands down.

Naruto crossed his arms while standing in front of the Hokage's desk with all pictures and names on display of the graduating class. Finally finding his mark he merely pointed at the paper and tapped it.

Her name was Hizu Hyuuga.

Had the most amounts of absents in class, was very disrespectful to superiors, had a tendency to get into a lot of fights, never committed to work assignments. Had the lowest marks in her overall score and barely passed on whim. Had failed the test once prior this year and was apparently flipping off the camera in her photo.

She was branch member of the Hyuuga.

The dead last….

/

"Man the looks on everyone's face"

The Inuzuka said as he guzzled down his beer, Ino crinkled her nose as she was on Naruto right hand side and right next to the wall. The man in question merely gave a small smile as he downed his whiskey. Both blondes appeared to like hard alcohol over beer. The girls on Kiba's left side giggled when he told them something in hushed whisper. So much for just the three of them both blondes thought as they asked for another whiskey with coke each.

"Hey Naruto bud throw in a good word for me will ya I almost got this in the bag"

The blond quirked an eyebrow at him as he shot back the drink and let out a breath of content when his chest felt inflamed in that punch only alcohol could kick. Ino now turned her back to the counter but remained in her seat as she looked at Naruto quizzically wondering if he'd really do it. They both stared at each other with cocked brows and as if they could read the others thoughts Ino nodded at her fellow blond as she drank her vice with just as much gusto as Naruto did.

"Alright, but you're buying on the house"

Kiba felt his brow twitch as both blondes shared a smirk, figuring it was a blond thing. He grudgingly was about to decline when he saw the rack the two girls carried behind him and apologized to his wallet. The brunette hadn't fucked girls with breasts as big as they did yet and his dick was leading him down a tar pit trap that would be the pitfall of his currency.

"Deal"

Sometime passed after those words were said.

"Really! Kiba did that?"

"Yup, he fought off this Akatsuki guy, saved me from my prison and saved the entire team"

'Bullshit' Ino harshly whispered into Naruto's ear as she laughed into it when her forehead touched the side of his head. It was evident the drinks were finally starting to affect her but the restrained laughter within Naruto also told you it was also fucking him up. He lost count of what whiskey glass this was but he pounded away none the less. Kiba puffed out his chest as each girl ran their hands down his torso in some showmanship of bravado. It wasn't long before he convinced the girls to come back to his place and gave a thumbs up behind him towards Naruto as he exited with them one on each arm.

"That mutt is so full of himself"

The only female left in the bar muttered as she yawned and raised her arm above her head to crack her back. Naruto unconsciously licked the rim of his glass while staring over at her. For some reason the woman just seemed to glow and entrance the senses, she did that before he was inebriated now imagine it now that he actually was.

"Distracted by something Uzumaki?"

Again she playfully smirked as she drank yet another glass, this one being the last since the guy paying for them left. Naruto smiled back and knocked back his ambrosia with earnest.

/

"You know I hate acts of chauvinism when a man thinks he has to walk a woman back to her house"

"Oh, I thought I was heading this way simply because it was on the way and I enjoyed the lovable company I didn't want her to leave so abruptly"

"Yeah, Yeah stud keep swinging your words around and make it sound pretty"

Ino slugged him one in the arm playfully, she was sure the man was used to worse. So much so that if it had been someone she knew he would have been catapulted into the next town over in Suna. Naruto stood on a catwalk that connected to several other apartments.

"You know you didn't have actually have to walk right to my door, you could have taken a hike at the last street over"

"Hmm"

"So that being said you probably want to spend the night?"

She smirked an all knowing grin at him as she opened her door with a click. The sound of its hinges the only thing resonating along with a couple dogs barking into the night in the distance. It must have been well into 2 or 3 in the morning now and the sounds of crickets were in abundance. The moonlight hit the top of her head so well and it made her blond hair appear white under its glow. She had really pretty blond hair. The blond in question cracked a smile as he wasn't going to lie.

"May I?"

"Oh always the gentleman and putting the girl on the spot huh?"

She never gave him a plain answer and merely walked in, the way she left the door open however let him figure it out. They were both slightly intoxicated but not to the point where they didn't know what they were doing, just to the point where they didn't give a fuck what they did. The blond walked inside and closed while locking the door behind him. The apartment was tidy and clean, something he'd expect from Ino. The carpet carried her tastes of lavender as it was a deep purple in terms of contrast. She had the standard issue of living equipment more so than he ever did. All he had was a small tea table and a bed for his room at his place. Her balcony was something for the eyes she had a beautiful flower bed that covered it all. It was nice to see some things never changed.

"You before you go believing all the rumors of me being a wanton slut, which I'ma be straight with you I perfectly can be and trust me babe I'm damn good at it, there hasn't been another man in here in over a month and that man was my father"

Naruto couldn't stop the small chuckled that escaped his throat as he joined Ino in taking off his flat jacket. He laid his over the couch she had in front of the TV in the living room and turned around to see her take her top off revealing a tasteful seducing purple looking bra. That did well in emphasizing what her chest was already pronouncing to the world. The blond questioned her current actions as she walked up to her and squished those mounds against his clothed skin. Pouting slightly at that, before the blond even knew what was going on, he felt his shirt be removed faster than he could ever do it himself.

With a whistle she traced his tan bronze skin up with her index fingers giving appreciation to his fine physic as it indented with every ab. A man with a face like the fourth and a body like this, all while being the hero of the war, how was he not being tide down by every piece of vagina the world over. Now she once again brought their chests together and she couldn't help but be pleased at how fast he could feel his heartbeat accelerate. When you could make a man as gorgeous as this specimen get his blood going like this, it just further upped your confidence as a woman. Nothing was said for a long while and the only lighting was the moonlight that held the room in a small glow.

"Now Mr. Uzumaki didn't I say I could play the part so well?"

Naruto felt his brow twitch slightly and brought his left hand to fold over her bang behind her head so he could see both eyes.

"What you meant the one where you're an angel"

'Oof'

Ino leaned over the couch with her arms folded as she cupped her chin with her hand. Naruto blinked several times as he came to the realization that he was flat on his back on the couch legs sprawled.

"You know Naruto you're a real lady killer"

"Am I?"

"Oh don't be modest, you know for a fact you are. If I'd have known Sakura was throwing away such great treasure all the time back then, I would have been more than happy to take it off her shoulders"

Naruto for a brief second gained a glint in his eyes at the mention of the name. The other blond smiled apologetically if she stepped over any unknown territory with that mention. Her mind was put at ease when all Naruto did was prop his elbow and admire her features like she was doing his, Kiba may have been a well-known playboy but this man was a downright heartbreaker. Before Naruto could react yet again he felt something soft hit his face with a small 'omph'. Peeling the object off his face he found out it was a pillow before looking back up again.

"Distracted by something Uzumaki?"

/

/

/

A/N: Alright Ima be frank I feel like a whore…. Why? Because whenever I write anything for Naruto nowadays I feel like I'm just doing it for the views many authors on the Naruto filters are pissing me off with this only continuing for this many reviews and constantly asking everybody to please suck their dick (lick pussy, alright girls I know you write too calm down). So these days I feel myself grudgingly doing it before saying fuck it and dropping it all together.

HOWEVER

I'ma let ya'll in a little secret…..

I fucking love reading about Naruto and Ino together, I am a sucker for this pairing just as much as I am for Naruto and Sakura. Which is why this story will be a three way (yes pun is intented) between Naruto, Sakura, and Ino.

I haven't read a descent story concerning these three in a long time and figured it was time I stepped in. I'm keeping relatively short probably 5 chapters tops, I hope I can finish it all in that span of time anyway, I don't like romance stories that drag on some plus ten chapters. Cuz at some point it starts to feel like you're listening to two friends who are together constantly go on and on about their relationship and each other and blah ba-blah blah blah. Keep short and sweet, that's the trick to good romance fiction, just do that shit, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Months Down...

It had been exactly that long since his new found team was formed and they passed their initiation with some rough edges, the blond was not going to lie, but the passed none the less. In his team, it consisted of cynical crude and brash Hyuuga. Which let me tell you it was very odd to see one exist, and Naruto knew the clan labeled her a black sheep in their flock. A female Nara who was far more like her male counterparts, than the aggressive and assertive females that clan seemed to carry all the time. The blond hid a smirk when Shikamaru's mother came to mind and he shook his head off giving that poor bastard his sympathies. Lastly a brawler with a pension to always charge headfirst into battle with the only plan in his head was to punch it until it's solved.

Hizu Hyuuga

Tai Nara

Cho

Aside from being in a fight Cho never really talks and is the polar opposite of how he acts when he is fighting. Tai like stated before is not your typical female Nara, no she was your typical male, sleeping whenever she can and laying down anywhere as soon as possible. Hizu, well she was just a pit-bull ready to pounce on anyone at any minute. Cho was the shorter of the two, always had tan fingerless gloves on. He was a very tan boy, you could easily tell he spent a lot time outdoors. He had bright brown hair that puffed out everywhere. His hair wasn't spikey and was puffed out in curly hair, it always covered his eyes and he never moves it out of the way. He always had a band aid on the bridge of his nose and kid had bright green eyes. Always sporting a green T-shirt and brown cargo shorts. Despite his height, which he really was short since the top of his head barely reached the bridge of both girls' noses, he was a pretty stocky little dude covered in muscle.

Already in short span of time they've been together both girls treat him like a little brother. Although he doesn't talk much it was easy to see he got annoyed by that especially since he was the oldest one of the three. He may only respond with body language and his facial expression more often than not, it was easy to see that he was indeed sincere to his comrades. Hizu was known to get into fights all the time and one time when Naruto was watching over a building down into the street where they both were at. Hizu and Cho apparently stopped to get a bite, a fight escalated between the Hyuuga and some kids from her class that didn't make the cut.

Cho had no idea what was going on but he just finished his plate, wiped his mouth off, and decked the first kid that tried to get one of Hizu's flanks. The only information the kid had was that his comrade was in a fight but that was enough for him to have her back. Since then, and some other similar occurrences, the bond within the team has been greatly improving.

Now on to Tai.

Hair black and tied to the back, her hair was reminiscent and very similar to Anko's. Dark blue eyes that held no shine in them, and reminded Naruto of sinking into a deep dark ocean. She often had a cigarette in her mouth and Hizu gave her the stink eye when she caught a face full of smoke. Like many in her clan she was vastly intelligent and often easily manipulated Hizu like a fiddle when she wanted too. Cho can see right through her but she still finds ways to make him do the same, usually through blackmail or bribes. Kid was on her way to being a frightful mob boss the way she did things. On those rare occasions where she isn't kicking back with her arms behind her head, she could be seen reading.

Often donning nothing but a fishnet shirt, with a button up tan shirt she never bothered to button up. Barely concealing her assets, something she loves getting Hizu riled up for whenever she tells her to stop parading around like a whore. The small girl had some pretty amazing development in her chest area, puberty hit her like a freight train straight to her fucking chest. The Nara would often try teasing Cho as well, but it always ended in failure with him flicking the underside of her boobs and him staring blankly at her. This would result in a typical seen with her anger escalating and crushing his head in between her bosom. Some say the kids lucky but by her evil smile and his kicking and screaming others should perceive better. She donned black baggy ninja pants that folded up and bloused midway up her calves. All three of them sported black ninja sandals.

Finally Hizu

If Naruto were to describe Hizu through someone's personality it'd be a bit of Sasuke, a trace of Neji, and some of him all around. She had that assholes cocky attitude, Neji's coolness and frostbite to some matters, and more often than not she reminded him of himself when she would crack crude jokes and boaster around like a jackal. Despite what the records saying that she was dead last, let me tell she was far from that. The dumb broad probably just did what a ninja was actually supposed to do, and that was being low key. She was pretty damn good at the Hyuuga's traditional martial art of the gentle fist, but she interblends it with something he'd see from a boxer. She's quick to learn any form of martial art, and her ability to weave perspective with illusions was quite something.

It was the first time he'd seen someone that could fight as well as function as a Genjutsu user in a long time. Sasuke's brother came to mind and was quickly shaken off. The man rest his soul bared a great weight for his country one he did so without hesitation. Harboring the hate of his people while being the very same one that had protected them for so long, everyone knew the truth now and his memorial was founded right next to past Hokages.

Getting back on track, she was a petite creature and instead of the long raven like beautiful hair most of the female Hyuuga women had, she had hers cut short. It barely touched her neck and she always kept in a ponytail anyway. Those bulbous white eyes never ceased from their glare. Despite having a bloodline every time Naruto sees her spar she never uses it. Like she refuses too, it was obvious right off the bat that she distained her clan, so much so that she doesn't even stay in their main house. Most branch members from the Hyuuga cover their forehead markings of servitude from the general public in some form or manner. She however does not once and the few times Naruto has gone over there to retrieve her she gains many frowns from her brothers and sisters.

She sported a dark green long sleeve shirt under the standard ninja flat jacket. With spandex that covered her legs all the way down to her ankles and black short shorts. It was evident she had some ill history with her clan but Naruto was not going to pry until it either affected her work ethic or she personally wanted to share it. Long story short he gained two sadistically unstable females and a small punk that was always down for a fight despite never opening his mouth. It was quite an odd arrangement of Nin and Naruto wondered what Kakashi must have felt like when he received them all those years ago.

Now that we're caught up to speed we find them all three staring at their Jounin team leader who sat atop a bolder lobbing a kunai up and down in his palm. It was their frequent training site that was right next to a lake, where he constantly had them battle atop of it so it'd make regular fights that much more strenuous. It was passed noun so their morning training was done, usually a stupid ass D rank mission followed this but Naruto had other plans. If he was going to uphold his word to pass it on to the next generation, he'd thought it best he learned from his old Jounin team leader.

Kakashi was a prime example of someone who should have never been in charge of teaching. The reason being was that he was not a bad leader, hell a magnificent one in combat but leading and teaching may come from the same tree, but they have far more of different taste from one another. In that regard Naruto viewed Kakashi as shit in terms of being teacher. He taught his only trademark moves to the one Nin that went rogue. Casting aside the other two Nin in his squad that deeply needed the knowledge more than the already pampered rookie of the year.

He refused to teach any of them specific moves, or even help them to get a better understanding of certain techniques they were trying to learn themselves. Naruto understood that Kakashi was placed down to Jounin Instructor from the Anbu by force but that didn't excuse him at least attempting to try and teach them something now that he was stuck with them regardless. So learning from that man Naruto vowed never to be like that. He always answered and tried getting answers that he did not know to his students. Always showed them how to do techniques they wanted to learn.

"Today and from today you will all learn one technique that was passed down for generations in my family"

This piqued their interests instantly as they knew where he oriented from. There was not one person in Konoha who didn't know the legendary son of the Fourth Hokage. All them wondering what it could be, they got their answer when their team leader held a blue ball of energy in his hands. There was also not one person that didn't know of the hero's signature attack.

"FUCK YES"

Hizu clenched her fist with excitement. Cho just gave her a thumb up and fist bump with a blank face. The Nara stifled a yawn but winked at Hizu.

"And maybe one day if you stay committed to it, you might even be able to throw it."

As he said that he stood up and chucked it at a nearby tree. The effects were immediate as the blue orb tore through the trunk and right as it stopped the back of it blew out in splinters. It wasn't long before a loud creaking noise was heard and then the tree began to fall. Hizu, Cho and Tai all looked awed by that. No sooner than after Hizu began drooling she hollered.

"FUCKIN RIGHT LETS DO THIS SHIT!"

Hizu also had a mouth on her.

/

Naruto tapped his finger against his bicep as he waited in line at the market. It was fairly busy, since it was Friday and this place was known for it. With a small nudge to his cart he wheeled it forward when it moved just a tad bit. A ruckus was going around and people were scampering trying to get the latest deals. The constant under tone of objected getting beeped at the register. Flamboyant colors sprawled over to get the kids excited. Yes an age of prosperity has hit Konoha once more, but most places become like this after any war. Like that old saying fire may destroy but it also breaths creation.

In the cart were nothing but balloons of water, hell he may have bought them all off. The kids were constantly at it, hell even Cho dragged Tai by the scruff and got her ass back into it when she felt it was too troublesome.

"Well well well fancy meeting you here"

Turning over he spotted a fellow teacher and team leader. Miss Yamanaka looked to have appeared that she had already completed her purchase. Groceries of odds and ends not doubt for cooking later. They were both in civilians, Naruto in a loose orange tank top, with blue swim trunks and flip flops. She appeared to be sporting a lavender blouse with a pair of white pants and white heels, or in Naruto's terms smoking.

"Miss Yamanaka what brings you here?"

"Oh a bit of this and that, the better question is, is why do you need so many balloons?"

"Teaching the rug rats my move"

"Oh god please don't tell me what I think it is"

"The very same"

"Naruto do you really think Genin fresh out of the academy are ready to have that much destructive power so soon"

The blond male smiled as he rested his chin on his folded arms that were on top of his carts push bar. He gave a nudge when the line moved a tad. It was funny when she easily went into what he liked to call mother mode, he never had one but he's around enough women with their children to know when it's activated.

"Ino I have nothing but the surest faith that they'll use this power for all the justice and good of the world"

Ino shook her off and placed her already purchased groceries in his cart, no sense in carrying them if she was going to stick around a minute. It was pretty packed today and they were pretty back in line. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she ignored the man's sarcastic reply.

"Cook for me tonight"

This brought a smile to her lips.

"Trying to see if I'm wife material are you?"

"Maybe… I'm also really hungry by the way"

Behind his lazy posture he smirked her way. Ino leaned against the side of his cart with her back towards it and looked around. Typical Friday pack jam, the sun was finally teetering towards its horizon; it was sometime around 5 in the evening. It had been a good minute since she's had a decent conversation with the blond mop. After that night he stayed the morning they went out and had breakfast. It was…. Nice. Then they'd meet several times in between, whether it'd be an off work affair with the ever howling Kiba and his new freshly caught vagina, or just a meeting over at one of theirs. He also brought his team to cross train with hers. He had that Hyuuga kid that sucked at Ninjutsu but excelled in her expertise as a Genjutsu user. She would train the Hyuuga up on that area and in turn Naruto taught his vast knowledge of Ninjutsu to her pupils.

She was surprised when Naruto was so open about techniques that others would find absolute gold just to be taught it. She questioned him about it once but all he ever said was Kakashi. The blond woman was still trying to figure out what that meant.

"So are you?"

"Hmm well that depends are you going to stay the night?"

"Yes"

"Wow no hesitation is that the main reason?"

"Maybe…. But I'm also really hungry"

To this Ino laughed again and tossed a bag of balloons to his face, one which whom he took in stride. Unbeknownst to them the people around them hearing this began whispering, after all, the hero was quite the mention of gossip around town.

A little further back was a doctor that just got off shift and remembered she had needed certain hygienics for her bathroom. She was far back at the end and she sighed in agitation in all the effort just for some shampoo. It was only through the break in line did she someone that she hasn't had the luxury of seeing in over almost half a year. Her heart did that little annoying skip whenever he is around and her eyes glossed over as her lips pouted. Really it was like her body becomes a welcoming whore by just the sight of him. It was just amplified by the fact that he let his arms be bare along with some of his shoulders and back.

After the war her help was needed most and she worked till god knows what time of the hour on patient after patient. She was adamant in doing her part after Naruto and her other teammate skewered the front lines. The pinkitte showed them however that day in front of Obito's front doors that she could ride with the best any given day on any given week. Then when the war subsided and the casualties were repaired, a job at the hospital opened up. Her dream to become head medic clouded all else now that it was so close at hand, she dived into the job with a gusto.

When she realized the effect it had on a certain relationship, it was too late to stop what was done and the divided rift that was made. It didn't dawn on Sakura that by always being at work and officially terminating from the team on the huge impact it had on her greatest friend, until he mentioned for her to go see Sasuke. They're was so much she wanted to say at that moment yells of how could you still think that and certain things she wanted to make clear then and there. All she did however was stare back on her desk and rummage through her work. All she did was stare at his back as he walked away. Since then all the only times she's seen him were when one of his comrades got hurt during those long ass missions he seemed to love or odd glimpses throughout town like now.

There were times when old friends liked coming up with a party and invited all the friends from the inner circle they had as kids. It funny and ironic though, that those few times were she did go he wouldn't be there, although from what she's heard he hardly ever goes.

As for Sasuke and Naruto still apparent perception of her feelings towards the now ex Nin. She decided to give it a shot and see if they were truly gone for good. He was far mellower than he used to be and all that rage he had seemed to have finally faded. Despite all that however she could still see how he acted and the things he was willing to do in those days. How could she in all good graciousness love a man that tried to poison her with a knife after she showed how deep her feelings went. How he easily discarded that red headed female in a blink of an eye merely because she was of disconvenience to him. Hell she even kissed him just to see if she got the same feelings she did all those years ago and still nothing went on.

She finally mustered the courage to break it off when the Uchiha mentioned the Harem he would need. That red headed woman was already at the top of his list for it. In all due honesty if it was just one or two more girls she would have stomached it just fine. She understood that a dying valuable gene that needed to be saved must be passed on, so in a scientific view she harbored no ill will against it. She however couldn't do it; in all honestly it was the perfect excuse to use to break it off. She had been planning it prior since her work overbore her, she hardly saw him to begin with and those few small dates never really made her skip, like the very thought of him just accepting a date as a kid did once before.

Back on track with Naruto, whenever the man was in reach he was usually staring over a monitoring screen at a patient. He was cold all around and merely asked facts concerning the individual. He didn't cast stares her way and kept the conversation strictly business and platonic. It always discouraged her to try and make contact with him on a personal level. He was quick, brief, and gone. It got so bad all she did when she saw him now was give him what he wanted on facts and curtly told him she had work to do. It pained her to have the feelings he exuded be directed at her and the quicker she got away the safer she felt. With that though that rift she made was now an ocean and they were two different continents at this point.

What ate her up the most was that she just really wanted to say those words she didn't have the courage to do years ago when he brought up his disillusion for her feelings pertaining to Sasuke. She wanted to tell her how she felt on the subject, yell at him that she grew up, that the only reason she couldn't see him was the fact that she was so busy not because she meant for it to be intentional, that all she would love more was to sit down at a stand eat that ramen he loves so much and just talk on everything they should have needed to clear up.

Above all else she just wanted her friend back.

Over the years her hair had become long once more. It was still amazingly vibrant in its pink color and it flowed like silk despite how thick it was. She hadn't let up on her training as Nin, she was still a ninja just no longer field operable due to her profession. So her physic hasn't suffered her body was still kept tight, glossy, and above all tough. Muscle was still there despite her desk job. Her bust has grown, not as large as she have liked it like a certain blond bimbo but something a man's calloused hands could still cup. Her body was still petite and framed strong. Her skin still glossed with youth and her emerald eyes still like gems under whoever perceived them.

She was a bona fide bombshell, well right now her physic was hidden by her baggy red hoodie. Her black yoga pants were comfy and showed her feminine lower half at least. With a pair of slip on sneakers she was in a hurry when she came down to the market. The doctor had come home to an empty bathroom, and having her first day off in a long time it was just her luck she came on the day all the families jam packed in to get all the deals. Sakura had been staring forward at the rambunctious family in front of her and gave her sympathies to the mother who had three kids yanking at her for this toy and that candy. The woman though saw the big grin on her face regardless as she told them 'No' for billionth time.

The pink haired woman was adamant on not staring at the blond mess that made her confused and distraught, until she caught glimpse of a whiter blond hair due that she knew all too well. Her eyes widen and just as Ino came on the scene hushed whispers and giggles flew throughout the line.

'Is Mr. Naruto with her?'

'I heard she eats men for breakfast, lunch, and dinner'

'Man that is one bad woman right there'

'She's Gorgeous!'

'Mom haven't you heard the stories about her, she's no good for him, Hmph'

'Boy-o-boy that hero gets all the luck'

Sakura ignored the gossip as she was still in shock over the fact that two appeared to be so friendly towards one another. The way that Naruto coyly smiled at her and the way she leaned far closer than she ought to made her brow frown and her fist clench. So much so that she didn't even notice the bended metal of the bar of the market cart. She engraved the outline of her palm on that bar as she felt her chest become cold for some reason. The pinkitte kept her sights on them as her mind practically yelled to go over there and do something. It was screaming for her to do action but her body was frigid.

She just couldn't move…

It was just like that time…..

/

"So what's on the menu?"

"Some pasta with well baked bread and maybe some fish"

"Oh well it smells heavenly"

"But of course I only make the best you know"

Naruto smirked as cupped his chin with his palm as he leaned on the counter on his chair. It was nightfall outside and she had been at it for the past hour, the food smelt mouthwatering.

"So where's a Ninja girl like you that specializes in torture get the know-how on how to feed a man's belly?"

"My mother of course, rant on and on about how I needed to be a well-rounded woman that could 'please a man more than with just her open legs like the rest of those rabid skanks' as she so put it"

"Good woman"

"You've met her remember, had the brown hair in a bun with honey nut eyes as my dad likes to call them at Choji's birthday"

"Ah the regal classed broad"

"The very same, and don't call my mother a broad that's bad manners"

She emphasized those words by whacking Naruto's palm with a wooden spoon.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry just give me a plate already"

Food was finished and she smirked at her fellow blond as he saw him drool at the plate in front of him. No sooner after she handed him a fork and spoon he began ravishing the plate. She sighed and shook her head off mouthing off 'boys' while serving herself some of her fine craftsmanship. It wasn't long before the man ate everything down and he padded his gut on her couch.

"Did you like it?"

"If angels can cook like this, heaven must be the place to be"

She laughed once more at the reference he hadn't used since that day.

"Are you trying to get in my bed tonight?"

"It sure beats the couch for the millionth time"

"Oh and I'm assuming you could restrain yourself next to a buxom babe like myself with the proximity?"

"…..Good point"

That earned him a play smack to the back as she began gathering up the plates.

"Whoa whoa I got it I got it"

The blond took the plates out of her hands and began cleaning up the messy kitchen.

"You cooked for me already; the least I could do is clean the table"

"So you do have manners after all?"

"They come and go"

"Well mister I'm getting changed, and you're still taking the couch"

"What!? Again?! Come on Ino one night I'm sure you'll love it"

"Nu-ah we have to be far more than friendly before that happens"

"But we are, we use Innuendos all the time and I constantly through you my flirtations"

"Oh I know but how do I know you ain't got some catch on the side while your 'romancing me' as you like to put it"

"Come on who would want me?"

To this Ino actually poked her head out from her room and gave him a blank stare as he began wiping down the kitchen counter. He blankly stared back before she disappeared back in her room and resumed changing. So far during this whole conversation they've been doing exactly that.

"Ok, Ok but aren't sort of half dating?"

"Dating!? What in the fuck made you think that?"

"Hello princess, the nice restaurants I always take you too-"

"I make you take me there, every other time you try to take me to a cheap ass stand, EVERYTIME!"

"I bring you flowers"

"Oh real original give the flower girl flowers, it's not like I don't already have a thousand of em."

"I'm trying to bond with you on a deep level by showing you I also relate to your interest"

"Nice try"

"Ok what about all the nights we spend at one another's?"

"Yeah Naruto what about them, you presuming there's more to action?"

"…You show me your body all the time"

At the mention of this she popped out of her door with just purple silk pajama pants and her upper torso was bare. She was cupping both her breasts so he couldn't see what made a boob, a boob. Again both blonds stared at one another with blank stares before the blond went back to changing and the blond male now assorted her plates back in order the way she liked them.

"That's cuz I'm trying to lead you on dumb ass"

"Point taken"

Ino came out with her matching pajama top and she flicked her hair up from the back as she shook her head off. Naruto made the place spotless and both of them walked over to the couch, better known as Uzumaki's second bed from the one he had at home. Once they sat down side to side she turned on the movie, some thriller flick that had a serial killer in it. Ino, too much surprise, loved horror movies, which if thought about her previous line of work it wasn't that shocking. As they both sat there they took the now becoming classic pose as Naruto laid his head on her lap and she petted his whiskered cheeks.

She'd never tell him how cute it made him look when his hair, nose and ears twitched sometimes because of it. The sun had set the stars were out and the only thing making noise was someone horribly screaming as they got impaled with knife. Naruto wrapped his right arm around her waist and brought her closer as he began drifting off to sleep.

"How about dinner tomorrow, me and you at that bar and grill you talk so much about"

"I'd love to"

"Is it a date then?"

She let out a laugh.

"When isn't it?"

/

'Ok, Ok you can do this, breath Sakura breath'

The pinkitte told herself as she had been pacing in front of her old teammates front door for the past five minutes contemplating what she was doing there. It was around midnight and she could be getting some much needed rest. The whole scene early however was eating her up inside ever since she left the market. It stung deeply knowing he was with another woman and it just poured salt over the wound when it was Ino of all people no less. Her two best friends, well one nowadays but still she couldn't believe they'd go behind her back with this. She didn't know how to take it, still dumbfounded they ever saw each other in that light.

'No, No, No!'

'You don't know that yet'

The pink haired doctor told herself as she grated her nails across her skull. She was still in the same cloths she had at the market and clacking of her shoes continued as she once more paced around. She needed confirmation; she needed to hear it from the horse's mouth if it was true. Oh, but she hadn't spoken with him for over half a year! She's going to look crazy, psycho, bat shit insane, totally of her shit. Who storms in demanding an explanation over why a woman was in your presence when you're someone who hasn't even talked to them in over that long. The pinkitte was going to come off as a stalker of some sort.

But….

It really hurt seeing him that friendly with another girl….

A lot….

Even worse it was with her best friend since childhood..

Now that just stung in of itself…

Urgh that bitch!

First Sasuke, and now Naruto. Couldn't they like different men at the same time for once!

Finally distilling her courage she banged against his door and quite frantically as well. She let out an 'eep' as soon as she did and tried to make herself look smaller after she did that action. She wanted to bolt away from the door as fast as possible but through sheer will power she stuck her legs to the ground. Sasuke may have been a crush, but Naruto was something on a whole other scale. When you're nervous just to talk to him and scared of scrutinizing stare on whether he approved the feeling was far more amplified. The pinkitte didn't want to put it in words as she denied what was blatantly obvious on what she felt for the blond. Sakura didn't want to jinx herself by admitting it.

She didn't want to be hurt again…

Her track record with her confessions weren't the best…

The first time she was whole hearteningly honest with someone she loved, he knocked her out and left her on a bench.

The second time, she fucked up so bad in demonstrating her feelings he actually thought she was lying and just using that as an excuse so he'd stop chasing after the first one..

All in all she got one that whacked her out and the other that proclaimed her lying despite how hard it was for her to say, in front of all her friends no less to add on to the embarrassment. She wouldn't lie though she should have been smarter and picked a better time to drop the bomb. Not right as they were about to deal with their old comrade and the whole scenario made out to seem she was manipulating him.

GARGH! Stop!

She didn't want to remember those days, Naruto didn't talk to her for a month and avoided her at all cost. It took her a full-fledged apology and countless repeats of 'I'm sorry' for them just to maintain a normal conversation. That nearly ruined their friendship the first time. In her meek state she stopped shrugging her shoulders and they slumped when she didn't get a response. Trying again this time less nervous and soon she was berating the door while yelling his name. Still getting no response her fanaticism as forgot her strength one more and broke the lock to his door making it creak open slowly.

She blinked dumbfounded for several seconds before having her shoulders slump and her arms drop.

'Smooth Haruno you broke his fucking door way to go'

Getting her courage and bringing her arms to her chest she took a step inside. The moonlight was the only thing illuminating the place and the only thing heard were a couple dogs barking outside in the distance.

"Naruto?"

She called his name out nervously as she looked around. Not much had changed since she'd been here in what seemed ages ago. Still didn't have much of anything in his house, minus a tea table and what appeared to be several scattered books. His kitchen was tidy as was his room everything else looked like a scattered mess, there wasn't any trash around, it was just the things he did own were discarded everywhere.

'Where could he be at this time of night?'

She pondered as she ask for the blonds forgiveness as she looked through the place. On the kitchen counter she stumbled across a picture, at first believing it to be their old team photo she was surprised when she saw three completely different Genin on it. Naruto was standing behind the three arms crossed in his Jounin outfit giving a small smile. A girl with what reminded her of Anko's hair seemed to have a cigarette looking elsewhere to the right as she leaned on a small boy the middle squatting down with his hands on his quadriceps. Lastly this Hyuuga girl was flipping off the camera as she also leaned on the boy only she faced in the opposite direction of the first girl.

'So he really did become a Jounin teacher'

She placed the photo back down and it was obvious he wasn't home. Finding a piece of paper and something to write with she thought for the longest time what she should say. The doctor came this far already and she really did want to talk with him, she had to make the effort to make it appear she was earnest. She opted for the blunt truth and hoped he would give her an audience. It had been so long after all.

'Naruto,

I need to talk to you as soon as possible.

It's Sakura, please contact me as soon as you can'

With that a creak of his door was heard before you could hear it shut. The moonlight left a ray of light directly pointing at the little sheet she left under the picture.

/

A/N: How ya'll liking it so far?

Thanks for reading.

Oh and ah for those that don't know me I never fix my grammar problems. Mainly because I'm to fucking lazy so if it's really bugging you badly I ain't the author for you cuz I never bother to fix them either.

Enjoi


	3. Chapter 3

With a sigh…

He brought his hand up and knocked a couple times. Waiting patiently as he stared at the floor and kicked his feet a couple times as he had his hands in his pockets. Rubbing the back of his neck when he received no response, he looked around and began wondering why he was even bothering. Whatever this was about must have been important though, why would she bug him over something mundane? It was somewhere around midnight to one in the morning. He was still in his Jounin attire since he came right after work, those rug rats really wanted to learn that particular blue ball of energy.

The blond didn't know when that woman left him that message since he hadn't been home in over five days. Ino and her team finally got assigned a C rank mission so she was out of town for a week or so. Naruto's students were so focused on learning the Rasengan they didn't give a shit about anything else at the moment. Feeling awkward just standing in front of her door and not receiving a response he was calling it quits as he turned around. He'd try again some other time, it had been so long since they last conversed and seen each other he doesn't know one ounce of her schedule.

From what the Hokage says she had taken over the medic ward and was now head medic of the whole installation. Something no twenty year old doctor had ever done in Konoha's history, years of experience were needed for that position. Her service during the war though was paramount and she saved thousands with her skills taught down by Tsunade. He guessed five, six years of nothing but working your ass off tended to pay off. Just as he was about to descend the stairs, his ears perked and his head slowly turned with a surprised expression.

"Naruto?"

Sakura looked to have just gotten off shift as her lab coat was still on, she left it open not bothering to button it up. She wore a pink shirt with a black skirt that passed just slightly over the back of her knees, she had black heels and a pair of thin framed glasses on her face as she held a clip board of some sort. They both stared at one another stunned, both parties taking in up close in what they hadn't seen in detail for so long. Her porcelain skin was still as vibrant as it was, her pale pink hair as silky as he remembered and her emerald eyes still like gems under whoever perceived them.

It was slightly cute how she didn't notice her glasses were almost falling of the bridge of her nose. As for her she saw his face clearer for the first time in a long time as well. His face was so angular and his jawline hard, the baby fat no longer there as his whisker marks had become thinner. His hair sputtered off his head band and two long bangs came down either side of his face. His eyes were just as cyan and vast as she remembered them. Both too lost in thought they were broken out of it by a whine of a cat nearby as it scampered back into the alleyways.

It was silent for moment…

"You… wanted to talk?"

"Oh yes, yes come on in"

Sakura fumbled through her keys and opened the door. Her place was barren and she didn't have much of anything at home. Just a TV with a couch, she didn't come home as often but ever since she became head medic believe it or not she actually had more down time. All she ever did was approve memos, surgery times, and sign off on any of the hospitals reforms. Working only on the most intricate surgeries that required her expertise and knowledge. After that all she does is push pencils and wait for more work. Sometimes it was downright dull she just takes the day off others, like today she scurry around just to finish a deadline with all the requests she receives to do certain actions.

She flicked the lights on and Naruto walked in hands in his pockets feeling like he was out of place. The clanking of her heels could be heard on her tile floor as she set down a large stack of papers on her desk. She quickly shrugged off her lab coat and took off her glasses as she put them down on her table in the living room. After that she threw her coat over her coach and she walked back to her kitchen where Naruto was waiting albeit a bit nervous like. How she wished she could have token a shower before this since she no doubt smelt like the hospital.

Naruto helped himself to one of her stools she kept behind the kitchen counter and he was staring at his hand as he lightly tapped it against her counter. Biting her lips and brushing her hair on the right side behind her ear she walked up. Taking a calming breath she coughed in her hand to try and relieve some of the tension in the air. Naruto's lips came to a grim line and he shook his head off as he looked at her once more.

"So.. ah said you wanted talk?"

"Um..yes it um… hmm I just umm it's been so long since we've had a proper conversation."

"…"

"Listen… Naruto… I-"

"This about any problems Sasuke's been causing you?"

Something temporarily snapped inside her.

"Naruto we've broken up over four years ago jesus!" She screamed quite loudly.

To this the blond actually blinked surprised as he fold his hands over her counter. Forwarding his brow and looking away awkwardly he let the silence overwhelm the place after her little outburst. God the air was too damn thick in this place.

"Sorry for ah.. bringing it up then… ugh.. my bad"

"No, no it's my fault… it's just you always go to the conclusion that my life has something to do with his"

"….."

"….."

"So then… what's this about?"

"I just…. I just… wanted to have conversations like we used too you know?"

Naruto to this now stared intently at her, she felt scrutinized by his gaze and she began fidgeting uneasily she turned away from him. The blond was wondering why someone he hadn't spoken in over so long would want to suddenly reconnect after she made it abundantly clear her only focus was her work. Why now of all times?

"What brought this about?"

"…..I really just want us to be like we used to"

She said that with her back to him as she focused on finding something to do other than just stare at him. Naruto frowned at her frame and leaned back in his seat arms crossed as he felt a migraine coming on. Women were so fucking confusing and ass backwards it was ridiculous. Really, that's it? Bug a guy she hardly even knows anymore, break into his house, and leave a suspicious note making it seem like she was in trouble just to tell him that. He was starting to become pissed his time was being wasted like that but breathed out a loud gust of air to try and calm himself down.

"Sakura why?"

"I just want you back in life ok!"

She was getting defensive and angry. He was making it seem like she had some hidden agenda to all this, when she was being whole heartedly honest about her reasons. There was no secret she was hiding and no ulterior motive, she just wanted her friend back and she didn't want him stolen because of something stupid she did as a teen.

"I think I should leave"

The atmosphere was getting hostile and Naruto was probably over staying his welcome. Besides with the way things were going he didn't want to be responsible for a wrecked apartment. He knew how mean she could get and he needed to find somewhere to dissipate these locked emotions at something other than her. Right as he walked outside and about to jump his ass out of there he felt arms cross his chest as something dug into his back.

"Please don't go"

"…."

"Don't leave me again please"

Naruto just stared at the night filled sky and felt his body defeated as he now felt like a dick. Her shoulders shaking and the way she dug her head into the crook on his back made it clear she was crying. That old long forgotten emotion stirred within his heart and swore to god he butchered these feelings years ago. So why, every single time this woman cries, why does he always cave in? Unhooking her hands off his chest, which was easier said than done considering her well known strength, she finally conceded and loosened her hands. Expecting him just to hop away she hung her head in embarrassment and led her hair shield her eyes.

'God every fucking time, we've been over this Uzumaki you gotta stop cavin-'

Before his train of thought could finish he was already digging her head into his chest and petting her hair. Mouthing off apologize for something he wasn't quite sure what he was even trying to be forgiven for. Something must have relaxed as she padded his back letting him know it was alright after a good amount of time passed.

"Idiot"

"Yeah yeah"

She sniffed as she wiped a tear out of her eye with her wrist and laughed a little bit. For the longest time they contemplated in silence how to resume, the blond was at a loss of what to say. Whenever she cried in the past he just held her and reassured her she wasn't alone in her grievances.

"Well ah, listen I just wanted you to know that I want our friendship back, the world's boring without you Naruto"

"Well I always told you it was"

She smiled a little bit as she caught the fabric of his flak jacket with the fingers of both her hands in case he suddenly disappeared. She palmed his jacket lightly as the tears dried up on her cheeks. Naruto looking down at her frame, now that she lost her heels she seemed so much smaller in stature as he kept his arms to his sides. She must have kicked them off in her haste to grab him. The moonlight hit them spot on and overcast their eyes from sight as they both stared down. One at the woman, the other at the ground, both trying to find where to go from here.

It was a long time before they moved from that position.

/

A month later….

Naruto sat atop a boulder as his students lay flat on the grassy ground all around them. Each staring up panting sporadically from the small sparing session. Hizu struggling to get up as she was on a knee and her eyes forward in frustration. Each student at this point could at least form the ball now, the trouble was maintaining it. One too many times did they summon the blue orb of energy only for it to combust and explode in their hands sending them flying. Cho looked over at Hizu and rolled himself over to his front as he pushed himself off the ground with a bit of pain. He threw a small pebble at the Nara laid out on her ass as she appeared to have no motivation on getting up.

Each member looked regal and cut up. Apparently these three nitwits thought it ok to throw a celebration that they finally got the mechanics for the orb down. Which was fine, there wasn't anything wrong with that. However twiddle dee and twiddle dum dragged dunking head to a bar. That was also fine they were Nin, fuck their age they fight for their homeland and they could get as fucked up as they wanted no matter the age, civilians could bitch all they wanted about the subject. It was what they did while they were drunk that had them in this situation. Cho knocked out a civilian which was a very big no no when the person had witness and bared no hostile intent other than some mean words. Hizu stole something of some sort and got caught. The Nara apparently gave Cho a blow job right out in the middle of the street and got caught again. They all around wreaked havoc amongst all of Konoha.

Now normally all Naruto would have done was pretend to give them a chastisement and laugh his ass off because that shit was hilarious. It sounded like a fucking raving good time and he was not going to knock any Nin for just hanging loose once and awhile. They had been working their asses off even coming to work on their off times to train and if anyone deserved a break from training it was these idiots. What ticked Naruto off however was getting an ass chewing from the Hokage, which again was fine he gets them all the time, but it required him to be dragged from Ino's bed by an Anbu on his fucking day off.

He had to grudgingly get in uniform, something of which he hates when he was on R and R. Get yanked from the girl's bed he had been trying to sleep in for so long and finally achieved that small goal sleeping right next to Ino. Trudge his ass all the way up to her doorstep, hung over as fuck himself, get bitched at for that as well, and then got told he had to supervise them while they repaired everything they broke the night prior. Having a good time was something Naruto advocated, fucking going above and beyond the partying scale was something he always told them to break the next day, but the one rule they forgot to follow was not getting caught.

Because when that happens you get a very pissed off Jounin teacher, watching his team do mundane tasks for the better span of some hours on his day OFF. He felt it fit they learn never to do it again as he took them to their training site and proceeded to beat the shit out of them. He told them if they could manage to hit him, or make one perfect Rasengan, he would let them go. They started at Noon and the sun was beginning to set now. All of them were pissed, namely at themselves but also aggravated by the current punishment and the person conducting it.

"Just you wait you asshole, I'll knock your jaw straight the fuck off"

The Hyuuga spat as she wobbled slightly when she got back on her feet. Cho cracked his neck as he knew the only way they were getting out of here was working together, Tai flicked the broken cigarette out of her mouth and spat out the blood that was in it. Naruto sighed as he sat upright and flicked three Kunai each to their positions with an explosive tag on each one.

/

"Rasengan!"

All three of them yelled from three different directions. They were all spiraling to his position on a flat grassy plain as a large plume of smoke was being cleared out by the power emanating from the blue orbs in each students hand. Naruto knew if he moved out of the way the dumb asses would connect their orbs and caused a massive recoil that could possibly blow their arms off. Something these three numbskulls probably didn't think through, with expertise and grace Naruto grabbed Tai and Cho's wrists as he tossed them to the side. Exactly the same way Kakashi did all those years ago when Sasuke and Naruto dived towards one another with their attacks on the roof that day. As for the one coming down the middle, he brought the back of his foot up to her elbow so she got launched up in the air.

It was so fast all the students could do was watch in fascination as they got launched in a new path of travel. No sooner after he did that three booms were heard in three different locations. Each leaving massive craters, Cho had his orb hit a tree and blow the trunk out similar to how Naruto's did those months ago. Tai and Hizu's landed on the ground, the ball left a giant ditch they both were laying their asses on their back half dead.

Naruto put his flat jacket back on as Cho limped his beaten as fist still clenching ready to throw a punch. The blond merely flicked his forehead when he came in range and he comically got knocked on his back. The kid had such tenacity, definitely a tank in the future. Tanks were a slang term Nin used to describe certain battle types. They were the Nin with the largest chakra reserves and biggest arsenal of Ninjutsu, all packed into someone with an ungodly amount of stamina. He reminded Naruto of himself in terms of fighting style and sense, personality though he was more like Shino if he had to reference someone. He may have two tanks in the team though since Tai had bigger reserves than Cho and some Anbu he's seen, the girl was oozing chakra all the time, she just didn't have the drive Cho does.

"Bring it in"

Naruto half yelled so the girls could hear him, he may have not been close to them but he could tell they were breathing a sigh of relief at the words. Hizu slung Tai's arm over her shoulder and both of them limped over as well. They didn't have anything wrong with their feet it was just when someone constantly pushes their chakra to their legs enough times they'll finally give it, that and they were sore as all holy hell. The sun was setting now just looming slightly over the horizon as it did, painting the sky red and orange.

"Good job, all things aside, it seems you all mastered it. Stick with it though and see what kind of ways you can mix your chakra while using that technique. Believe it or not there are many different types of Rasengans depending on how well you can blend your chakra with nature"

Each student was flat on their ass, dying of sweat, dirt and blood. Each hugging their knees to their chest in a circle listening intently at what their team leader had to say.

"I'm proud of each and every one of you for learning the move so quickly"

"How fast you'd learn it coach?"

Coach, being Naruto's nickname from his three turds.

"Ah that's for another time kiddo"

The blond responded smiling, not wanting to bring down their triumph over him learning the technique in three days as opposed to the month and a half it took these kids.

"Go get you some grub I know you guys haven't eaten all day, late call tomorrow report at 1200 at the Hokages desk, no training in the morning"

"Hai" they chorused.

"Oh and for fucks sake, if you're gonna do something stupid like blow your teammate in public, don't fucking get caught"

Cho blushed behind his curly brown hair and poked his index fingers together when Hizu grabbed him by his collar almost breathing venom from what she heard.

"WHAT!?"

Oops, apparently was kept out of the loop on that one. Hizu was breathing venom as she looked about to kill Tai as cupped Cho's head and brought him into her bosom.

"What's the big deal we'd agree we'd share didn't we?"

"Still you Slut, that's something we gotta agree on together you bimbo"

"You're just Jealous"

"You're fucking right I'm Jealous, what the fuck are you doing having all the fun behind my back, just for that I call his virginity"

"OH HELL NO! If anyone's popping that it's me!"

"I think you've popped enough cherries already ya tramp"

"Oh fuck you, for your information I'm still a maiden"

"Ha bullshit, blowing someone in the middle of the street, real fucking classy toots I'm sure you're as pure as shrine maiden at that"

"Oh and I'm sure with that mouth of yours you're a magnificent example of a proper lady, anymore swearing and I swear you got a pair of balls bigger than king kong"

"Oh that is it"

"Bring it on Larry"

Both girls clawed each other as Cho tried to keep them from killing one another. The whole time he gave the blankest stare towards his mentor. The blond could of sworn he saw his green eyes glare under his hair as he tried tip toeing away.

'My bad kiddo I thought she knew'

He thought as he laughed nervously as he quietly got away and left him to the slaughter. The cold hard shiver down his spine never leaving him though as Cho watched him go stoically as he got hit constantly by being in between the two girls.

/

"Urgh"

A woman could be heard laughing as she put an icepack on the back of his neck. He sighed in content as his body shivered at the new content. Naruto was shirtless in Ino's living room; she had been tending to her flowers when he came by. She grabbed her watering ladle and dropped a bottle of water on the table for him. The stew she was making was still brewing and she walked back outside her patio as she began to tender to her flowers. Naruto gulped down the water and looked at the time, although the sun set there was still a little bit of light outside as the sky was still bright enough not for it to be too dark.

Once the food was done and they were both sitting eating at the kitchen the blond looked over at Ino as she quirked an eyebrow at him. Usually the blond male wasn't this quiet and wondered what was up with that. She could tell something was off with the way he constantly opened his mouth just for him to shut quickly and reply with his quirky comments again. She was a Nin after all and observing something out of the norm was her job.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

She asked bluntly as she collected the plates and leaned down to stare at him. Ino was still in her Jounin gear minus the flat jacket, she was concerned when loud knocking was on her door and an Anbu representative asked for the laid out Uzumaki. They went out for drinks with Kiba and the latest snatch of his, all while he proclaimed that this one was 'special' as well. Kiba's kids were all Inuzuka, so whenever they go near their training site they hear a lot of barking. They were pretty sure most of it wasn't coming from their dog companions either.

She winced when she heard how degradingly the Anbu spoke of his Nin and what they'd done. She knew once he got back he'd need a big meal, because already it was looking like a long day for the Uzumaki. They didn't know when it started happening but the blond was staying at this apartment far more than he was his own. He only ever crashed at his pad when she had a long assignment and couldn't make it home, or was out on mission that required more than 24 hours.

Ino assumed his silence was something to do with his team. They did royally fuck up.

"Sakura's been talking to me"

Ino quirked an eyebrow wondering what the big deal about that was, although her nails did dig into her skin rather hardly.

"So?"

"Well we haven't talked in over a half a year now"

"Really!?"

Hell she talked to her old teammates just the other day. Choji was nervous about some cook off happening in Konoha, and Shikamaru was trying to have a kid with the Suna blond haired woman. She found shocking Naruto had this much distance with his old teammates, hell Kiba keeps her up to date with Shino and Hinata all the time. The blond woman assumed Naruto still talked with his.

"Yeah well she came out of the blue and said she wanted to talk"

"Is that so?"

The old interrogator pondered out loud as the last time she talked with the pinkitte had been a minute ago. The pinkitte was so busy with work Ino often felt she intruded whenever she'd drop by and see what was up with her. Often times Ino would drag her outside her office to go somewhere else for the betterment of her sanity. She had no idea she had this much of a divide with Naruto. She remembered her dating Sasuke for a little while and assumed both her and Naruto had no feelings in that regard towards each other. Ino asked why she broke up with Sasuke a long time ago, something to do with him wanting a flown blown harem. With this knowledge though she seemed very skeptical on why she would all of sudden reach out to Naruto.

"So you've been talking with Sakura after all this time, isn't that a good thing?"

She turned her back and began washing the dishes feverishly.

She was pissed.

Naruto could tell easily.

"Look she said something she wanted to be friends again and that's it, I just wanted to make sure you know before you hear it from the town gossip and get wrong presumptions"

"Do I need to have one?"

Ok she was real mad.

Naruto stood up behind the counter and rubbed her arms as she cleaned dishes. He knew she was only doing it so she wouldn't have to turn around but he was telling her this not to cause problems, but so it wouldn't cause problems down the road.

"Babe, Babe listen I am not going to do anything to fuck up what we got ok?"

He turned her around with a little force but she reluctantly gave in as he put his forehead on hers. Making sure to maintain eye contact to show his sincerity as he said those words. Ino clenched her teeth together in defiance but she couldn't fight those blues as she pounded her hand against his chest in frustration on how easily he won her over. He hadn't fucked up, it was just why bring up another girl and need to explain yourself in saying there was nothing going on in the first place. It that was the case then why bring it up at all?

That meant there were still unanswered harboring feelings he wasn't being honest with himself about. That made her nervous, add on to the fact that they were apparently back in contact after so long and that made her real uneasy. Hell for the longest time she thought they were still in contact. Sakura never mentioned it and Naruto obviously never brought it up either. The reason it was fine if she thought they still conversed together before, was the perception she had that both parties no longer harbored those romantic feelings she and all the rest of the could see during the war.

Now in knowing this fact that meant forehead did something to get them talking again. Which meant she needed a reason for them to be talking again. Her womanly intuition was telling her, that girl had something up her sleeve and what she aimed to get she could only be certain of.

Staring into his innocent eyes those made her sigh in frustration and smack her lips into his, she showed her frustration by biting his lip rather harshly. So much so she could taste the metallic iron from his blood as it went down her throat. Naruto winced as they retracted their lips and hoped he was forgiven, for whatever it was he did. He was a man, he didn't know what the fuck caused this, he just knew when to say I'm sorry repeatedly to a female like the rest of the males of this world.

Chicks are bat shit crazy.

"Go to bed, lose the pants and no you are not getting any tonight either"

"Ino-"

"Go" She said curtly, eyes glaring and index finger pointing.

"…Yes Ma'am"

She was pissed.

/

Sometime after they both laid on her bed, Naruto rubbed her feet together with his and dug his nose at the top of her scalp. Ino smirked beneath her closed eyes, as she felt her silk pajamas ruffle with their movements. Her back as against his chest, his legs were draped over hers, and his arms held her tight to his frame. They only started sleeping together yesterday night, Ino finally caved and let him the luxury of sleeping with her. By sleeping she means only sleeping at that, she wasn't giving him any nookie that easily.

Ino wasn't a virgin, and not by a long shot as she liked putting it. She loved the male skin and she didn't have it as frequent as the rumors about say , but whenever she wanted it she damn well got it. Those were all just rumps in the sheets and she knew it. Just hot sexy men that got her legs damp and she just used to fill her carnal pleasures with. Nothing more nothing less, she left shortly after the action, never spent the night with any of them and moved on to the next bag of waving meat stick. She fucking hated kissing as well whenever she did the deed with whatever lucky sap she saw hot enough.

When having sex with those men she would often snap and halt anything they were doing when they tried kissing her. Leaving them with a warning that she would leave if they persisted with that action. So with those facts in mind, sleeping with a man was a giant leap for her, kissing one willingly was a leap of faith. When she saw Naruto those months ago, she wanted to make it perfectly clear that despite the rumors she wasn't easy. When she first saw him she wouldn't lie and say he completely fit the bill in what she thought was smoking. Thoughts of just using him for sex did fill her head, but after spending time with him and delving deeper into the mind of the hero of the war she saw what Sakura so plainly fucked up on.

Only difference was she wasn't stupid enough just to cast it aside. Her mother always told her she'd meet a man who was kind, generous, true, absolutely handsome and wouldn't take an ounce of her shit. She thought she was lying, until Naruto just kept filling in every ounce of her mother's criteria. Her mother told her when she did meet this man, she had not better fuck it up by fucking him and giving up what was on display at face value. When you give a man your body first thing, despite how long he may know you, the fact that he knows how easily it was handed made impossible from that point on to ever change that perspective.

It spoke loudly of your character when girls do that. When she saw what type of man Naruto was, she didn't want to fuck it up and have him leave on misconceptions. Ino never wanted him to think at the back of his head, if she fucked him first thing, to ever think she would hand it so easily to someone else. For the remainder of their relationship, she never wanted to plant that little bug in the back of his head and make him question 'could she?'. When you fuck first and try and build a relationship off it, no matter how much time you spend with one another. A man will always wonder if you would give it up so easily to someone else.

She made sure to make it clear with Naruto that she could not.

"Stop thinking so much and go to sleep"

The man's gruff voice said hoarsely as he was woken up with her tapping his forearms. Whenever she tapped anything she was in thought. He kissed the top of her head and sprawled more of his body on top of her. Something that made her laugh and respond by turn around and doing the same with him. A smile surfaced on his lips as he kept his eyes closed. He kissed back just hard as she did him when she brought their lips together all while keeping his eyes closed. They snuggled closer to one another and Ino buried her face on his bare chest.

Whatever her best friend was planning she was going to make one thing perfectly clear….

She wasn't taking this.

/

A/N: Hey just want to give a shout out to DarkStorm28 for possibly giving me the longest review I have ever received, not hating bro/broette but DAMN!

Lol (laugh out loud)

Anyway I've been seeing all lot of you are saying that this doesn't fit canon. To which I'ma say no shit, you think people are gonna be in character when I'm trying to make two females be ok with sharing a dude (dick) fuck no changes must be made.

Also people, mostly those that don't follow my work which 99.9% of all ya'll. I will always appreciate a review, whether it be criticism (ya fucks) or just a simple 'awesome job'. I however will never listen to any of you when you want certain things implemented, so ya'll can save your breath. What you want may differ from what someone else wants and this is a story for everybody.

By everybody meaning me of course, since it is my imagination and your just invited on the trip.


End file.
